Caretaker
by Comic Relief
Summary: Okies, this is rated R for chapters 5-8 by what I planned. The first few chapters are PG-PG-13ish. A romance is formed between an angel and devil. I will not upload more if I don't get ANY reviews!


Caretaker  
  
I do not own any of the Tekken characters in this fic. I only own Lisa and a few others. You can probably tell who I made up and who I got from Tekken!  
  
  
  
This story takes place if Jin lost the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 4. in a forest type area...........  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
---------------------Jins Point of View---------------------  
  
Okay, I'm just laying here. There is this girl....fighting off Heihachi's swarms of Tekken Force. Scores of them. Thousands of Tekken Force soldiers are after me. For my devil gene, I know it. But, why is she kicking their asses for me? I lost the tournament, my pride is practically stolen. I didn't get my revenge. So, if I let gramps over there beat me, I probably won't ever defeat him for his betrayal. So, I don't deserve her efforts. Really. She should leave me be. I don't care. I'll die.  
  
But, I'm not saying that I don't want her help. I am officially helpless right now. I'm just laying here. Watching.......this amazing fighter! She doesn't even really fight like a girl! Betcha she would've won the tournament if she had entered. Okay, I might be spacing out here. C'mon, if I couldn't beat Heihachi, how could she? Get serious. Puh-lease! That thought was really retarded. I shouldn't even bother thinking if anybody could defeat Heihachi. Because, well , I couldn't!  
  
Again, she's still fighting Tekken Force. Bringing them all down. Bearly taking any hits. She was defending herself very well off. She was taking their offence and turned that into her defence and offence. Bad for them. Good for her...and me! Y'know what? Who is she? She was fighting for me, and I don't even know who she is! Or, I am pretty sure that she doesn't really know who I am! Maybe, she isn't fighting for me. Awwwww, well. I might be better off watching her do her thing while I regain my energy,  
  
------------Lisa's (the girl that is fighting) Point Of View---------------  
  
Sometimes, I think I'm too nice! Ugh! Pow! I sent a kick into a soldiers face. Knocking him down. Maybe I should transform, this would be a lot easier if I did.......  
  
No! Who am I kidding! I can't do that! No way!!! Especially in front of......a devil! ...I think I should do it... for everybodies own good. Well, here goes nothing. I hope to goodness nobody taddles on me.  
  
A luminous white light surrounds me. That pretty much is a barrier for my identity. I can't let anybody see me in my other form. Or else, I would probably be taken in for scientific studies. That would pretty much ruin my career of helping out people in need.  
  
The soldiers gotten blinded by the light. It was intensly luminous, really, it was. It almost blinded me. The soldiers cowardly ran away. I then sent a blue and white shot of energy from a jewel on my forehead after the soldiers. That should scare them away for a while. That should keep them away from Jin for a while. But, it ended so quickly! How is that? But.....  
  
.............................................Project completed...............................................  
  
I changed back into my person form. The raven-black haired, grey eyed, warrior girl. Looks like I can take him in now. I lifted Jin off of the cold ground in the forest, with two hands. He looked very beaten and bruised. I hope he accepts my help. Jin can't take care of himself looking this beaten.  
  
----------------Jin's Point of View----------------------  
  
Huh!? My eyes closed automatically as soon as I saw that light come on. I opened them back up, and saw the girl again, in place of the light.  
  
This girl probably did fight for me, now. She is picking me up, taking me.......somewhere. I should refuse this kind help. I should help myself. I would stay here suffering of hunger and thirst, though. So, I'll go. I asked her, in a very labored, soft voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were in danger, Jin," Is what the girl said.  
  
"But, why would you risk yourself for me?" I asked, quietly.  
  
"It's my job, to take care of people. To do good for the common, less fortunate people. I guess you can say that I am a caretaker, maybe. I just wasn't appointed this from anybody but myself. I am also a dojo master," she informed me about her jobs, a little.  
  
"One last question...." Jin started.  
  
--------------Lisa's Point of View--------------  
  
I hope he doesn't ask me about....the light. My other form!  
  
"Who are you?" Jin asked me.  
  
"I go by Lisa. Lisa Rozokai," I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't question my other form! Thank goodness!  
  
Well, we are on our way to my home......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope you liked it. I think it kinda sucks. I also hope that everybody is happy that I started writing again for you all. -prepares buckets of water.- I am set for all flames! Bring 'em! I can't believe I put me, by actually who I am, in this fic! I get to care for Jin! Hehehehe! Okies. Well, R&R if ya feel like it! 


End file.
